iWill Get You Together
by superchicky97
Summary: Carly, Brad, Gibby and Spencer all agree Sam and Freddie should be together, what happens when they team up to make it happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyyyyy! So guess what?...Did you guess? No?...Ok, I'll tell you. I'M WRITING A NEW STORY! YAY.**

**It's called iWill Get You Together, It's very different to my other story iAm The One For You (But still go read it anyway *wink wink*)**

**I hope you enjoy and it, and remember...I LOVE FEEDBACK!**

**Disclaimer: I just won a constest and now i own iCarly!...*Wakes up from dream*...Oh :(**

Chapter 1: iDecide

Carly's POV

"You Guys!" I yell

I'm sitting on the couch in my living room, 5 minutes ago Sam, Freddie and I were all happily sitting watching a movie...but that was 5 minutes ago! Now Sam and Freddie are standing in front of the TV fighting.

"Wolves are wayyyyyy better than vampires!" Freddie yells at Sam

"Oh yeah! Keep dreaming Freddork!" Sam yells back

They were still yelling at each other when Spencer walked in the front door. He just stopped and started at them before looking at me.

"Sam and Freddie are fighting" He said pointing at them

"Yes" I said standing up "Thank you for that" I added putting my hand on his shoulder

Spencer left to go to his room as the 2 'Friends' continued with there arguement. Ok I think this has gone on long enough, I walked in between them and screamed.

"Ok" Sam groaned rubbing her hear "We will stop"

"Good" I said quickly before heading over to the kitchen

I looked at them as they both sat back down on the couch. I never really thought much about those two dating, but lately i have been. I talked to Brad and Gibby who also feel they would make a cute couple, we just gotta find a way.

*2 Days later*

I was sitting in the iCarly studio looking at clips from our fans. Freddie was at an AV club meeting and Sam was in detention.

I thought to myself _"Now would be a perfect time to start our "Seddie Plan" _I pulled out my pear phone and started typing.

_Come to the iCarly studio ASAP!  
>It's VERY important.<em>

I selected Brad and Gibby's names and hit 'Send'

About 20 minutes later Brad and Gibby were both here. They both new why they were here, we sat down and started our brainstorming session.

We came up with a few ideas before Spencer came up stairs.

"Whats up Spence?" I asked

"I got lonley, What are you guys up to?" He asked sitting on the spare beanbag

I looked at Brad and Gibby thinking whether on not i should tell Spencer. Eh why not?

"Well...the 3 of us all think Sam and Freddie should be together and...we are gonna try and make it happen" I admited

Spencers face lit up "I wanna help!"

"What?" I asked "Your a Seddie shipper?"

He nodded

"Ok...well, i guess your in" I smiled

"So what have you got so far?" Spencer asked

"Nothing that is going to work" I sighed

We all sat and thought for a while. Brad sat up suddenly with a face that showed he has an idea.

"I've got it!" Brad cheered "Ok, so tomorrow night after iCarly, the 5 of us are gonna have a sleepover. Then someone is going to suggest we play truth or dare, when Sam picks dare, which we all know she will, someone dares her to kiss Freddie"

"What if she says no?" Gibby asked

"Has Sam EVER said no to a dare?" I winked

"And, we could 'Acidently' leave the camera on so it records the whole thing" Brad added

We all smiled and nodded, this was a good plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: iStart The Plan

Freddie's POV

"And we're clear" I said as i turned off my camera "Good show guys"

I turned off all my equipment, Carly has invited Sam, Gibby, Brad and I to stay over tonight...i have no idea why, but it'll be fun!

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Carly asked pulling the 4 beanbags into the middle of the studio

"Movie?" Sam said falling on the beanbags

"Sure, what should we watch?" She asked

We all decided on a movie and sat down in the beanbags.

Carly's POV

Everything was going good so far, the movie finished and now i'm waiting for brad to suggest truth or dare.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Sam asked

There was a long pause before Brad spoke "Truth or Dare?"

I smiled to myself as everyone else looked at each other.

"Sure why not" Sam groaned flopping back onto her beanbag

We all sat in a circle, I saw Gibby quickly turn on Freddie's camera that was pointed at our circle, lucky no one else noticed.

"I'll start, Carly truth or dare?" Brad said

"Truth" I said

"Are you a virgin?" He giggled

Everyone looked at me and i looked down at the floor "Yes"

"Ok my turn" I said "Sam, truth or dare?"

"Dare" She said a little to quickly

I acted like i was thinking for a minute, i raised one eyebrow "I dare you to make out with Freddie for atleast 30 seconds"

Her jaw fell open and so did Freddie's "No way i'm doing that"

Sam's POV

Did Carly really just dare me to kiss Freddie?...Do i wanna kiss Freddie?...well, maybe...wait NO! What am i saying! It's Freddie, why would i wanna kiss Freddie?

"Are you chicken?" Brad said making chicken noises

"FINE!" I yelled "I'll kiss the nub"

"Wait" Carly said pulling her phone out and clicking on the stopwatch

Freddie and I stood up and waited.

"Go" Carly yelled

I put my arms around Freddie's neck and crashed my lips into his, I felt his arms go around my waist pulling me closer. Honestly I didn't want this to end.

Freddie's POV

How did this happen? Sams arms are around my neck, mine around her waist and we are kissing! This is so weird and why the hell does it feel so right?

"Time" I heard Carly yell

We broke apart and I was kinda dissapointed. Carly, Brad and Gibby were all clapping at us and Sam giggled before sitting back down.

"That was so cute" Carly smiled

"Tell anyone and your dead" Sam growled pointing at all of us

We finished the game and decided to get our sleeping bags out, Carly and Gibby fell asleep first, followed by Sam and then Brad.

I couldn't sleep so i went downstairs, I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. I walked back over to the stairs and bumped into Sam who was coming down.

"Oh hey" She said awkwardly

"Hi" I said back

"What are you doing down here?" She asked walking to the kitchen

"Couldn't sleep, you?"

"Same" She replied

We stood there in silence for a minute before she spoke "This doesn't have to be awkward"

"I know...why would it be awkward?"

"Just...the kiss and everything" She sighed

"It was just a game...you know" I mumbled

"Yeah, your right" She agreed

More silence.

"So, we should go upstairs" She said

"Yep"

I reacted before i could even think, I threw my arms around her waist for the second time tonight and kissed her again. She kissed back running her hands through my hair.

We broke apart when i heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Sam, Freddie? Are you down here" I heard Carly ask in a loud whisper

I looked at Sam, she ran behind the kitchen bench and ducked down out of sight. Carly got to the bottem of the stairs and saw me.

"Hey, what you doing down here?" She asked

"Oh, I was thirsty" I smiled holding up the bottle of water i had been drinking

She nodded "Have you seen Sam?"

"No, She isnt upstairs?" I lied, oh man, Sam is rubbing of on me

"No, Maybe she's in my room, i'll go check" Carly yawned before walking back upstairs

I walked into the kitchen and Sam stood up. Before i could say anything her lips were pressed against mine again.

"You have no idea how long i've wanted to do that Benson" She smiled when she pulled away

"Really" I said raising an eyebrow

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the couch, I smiled and followed her.

"So you've liked me for a while?" I asked after we sat down

"You shocked?"

"Yeah kinda" I replied "But...I like you too"

"Really" She smiled "Since when?"

"Well...I've like you for a while, but after we kissed upstairs...I don't know...Something just...clicked?"

She nodded in agreement "Yeah"

"So are we going to tell Carly about this?" I asked

"I don't think we should, not just yet" She replied

"Why?"

"I think, maybe we should just keep it a secret for a while"

I nodded "Ok, so we are like, a secret couple?"

"Exactly" She said before kissing me one more time

"We should go back upstairs" I said standing up

I held my hand out and pulled her up, We walked hand in hand all the way up to the studio. I let go of her hand before we walked in incase someone was awake.

We got back into our sleeping bags and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: iHide It From You

Sam's POV

I woke up at around 9am, everyone else was still sound asleep. I quietly stood up and walked over to Freddie's sleeping bag. 'he looks so cute when he's asleep' I thought. I knelt down next to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips. His eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"Good Morning" He said

Before i could say anything i heard someone move, I looked over to see Carly sitting up. 'Busted' I thought to myself.

"What are you guys doing?" Carly asked when she saw me sitting next to Freddie

I looked down at Freddie then back at Carly...'I'VE GOT IT!'

"Ok, you caught me" I admited "I was going to draw on the nubs face while he was sleeping, but he woke up and ruined it!"

I saw Freddie slightly smile at my lie.

"Oh Sam, What have i told you about drawing on peoples faces when they're asleep?" She asked

By this time Brad and Gibby had woken up and they were watching our convosation.

"It's mean and rude" I rolled my eyes

"Good" Carly said "Now come on, Spencer is making breakfast"

Carly jumped up and ran out of the studio, Gibby and Brad followed. Freddie sat up after they left and looked at me.

"That was close" He giggled

"Yeah" I agreed

I kissed him again before standing up.

"Come on, I'm hungry" I smiled waiting for Freddie to stand up

"When are you not?" He asked putting his arm around me

"So true" I laughed as we walked out of the studio

Freddie's POV

We got downstairs and joined Carly, Brad and Gibby at the table. Spencer had made bacon, eggs, toast and waffles.

After breakfast we all got dressed and now we are in the iCarly studio. I'm standing at my laptop, Brad is standing next to me and the girls are on the beanbags...im not sure where Gibby went?

Sam was smiling at me and i was smiling back, Carly and Brad didn't notice.

"I'm bored" Sam groaned

"What else is new?" I said sarcastically

We agreed to keep up with our 'arguing' so Carly wouldn't suspect anything.

"Watch it Benson-"

"You Guys!" Carly yelled cutting off Sam "Please don't start"

"Fine" We both sighed

She smiled at me again and i smiled back.

"I'm going to go get some juice, anyone want some?" Carly asked

Sam and I both nodded.

"I'll come help you" Brad said following out the door

Carly's POV

"Our plan isn't working, they still hate each other!" I groaned pacing around the kitchen

"I know, what else can we do?" Brad asked

"We still have the tape" I said

"I know, but how is that gonna help?" He asked

"Maybe, we could leave it open on Freddie's laptop, he will see it and relize how cute they looked"

"Its worth a try" He agreed as we walked back upstairs

We walked back in the studio, Sam was now at the laptop and Freddie was sitting on the beanbags playing with Sam's remote.

"Hey" I smiled putting the juices' on the ledge near the elevator

"Sup" Sam said not taking her eyes of the screen

Freddie stood up and walked over to us, so did Sam but she tripped over the power cord. Freddie caught her, I looked at Brad and he looked at me, we look back at Sam and Freddie who still hadn't moved.

"Thanks Nub, but you can let go of me now" Sam finally spoke

Freddie let go and they noticed we were staring at them.

"What?" Sam asked grabbing one of the juices'

"Nothing" I said taking a sip of mine before putting it back on the ledge

I walked over to the laptop and clicked on the video from last night. I left it sitting on the screen and winked at Brad letting him know it was done.

Brad pulled his phone out pretending to look at the time.

"Wow, 1 o'clock already? I gotta get home" He lied "Seeya"

He ran out the door.

"I needa pee" I said before leaving the studio

Please let this work!

Freddie's POV

"What was that about?" Sam asked falling onto the pile of beanbags

"No idea" I replied

I walked over to the laptop, there was an unplayed video on the screen? I clicked it and saw the iCarly studio, I laughed when i relized this was our game of truth or dare, they taped it?

"Come see this" I said to Sam

She walked over and i hit play.

"They taped our kiss?" She asked looking at the screen

I nodded

_"Fine, i'll kiss the nub"_

_"Hold on"_

_"Go"_

I laughed again

"We looked cute" Sam giggled

"Yep" I agreed

The video finished and I closed the window.

"By the way, thanks for catching me" She smiled

"Yeah, you think Carly is getting sus?" I asked closing my laptop

"Maybe, we just gotta keep 'arguing'" She said putting the air quotes around arguing

I nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: iAlmost Busted

Carly's POV

It's been a week since the 2 days since Sam and Freddie kissed at our sleepover, but nothing has changed. Infact, i think there aruging more now, is that even possible?

"Hey" I greated Sam as i entered the girls locker room

"Hi" Sam groaned

Sam hated gym class, apparently it took to much effort? Not supprising for her though.

I got changed and we entered the gym, judging by the ropes hanging from the ceiling, i guess we will be climbing today.

Our gym teacher Mr Tolly came in and said good morning. We all lined up behind one of the 4 ropes and started climbing.

Sam got in one line and i stood behind her "This sucks"

"Oh calm down, its not that bad" I whispered

"It's bad enough we have to come to school on Monday, now we gotta do this too? Monday is officially the worst day ever!"

When it was Sam's turn she groaned before walking to it, the funny thing was, Sam could climb the rope, she has done it before and she is good at it. She just hates doing it!

She was about 4 metres of the ground when i noticed her hands weren't gripping the rope properly.

I screamed so loud when she lost her grip and started falling to the ground. She hit the floor and everyone ran to her, she hit her head and knocked her self out.

I heard Mr Tolly tell someone to call 911 but i wasn't paying attention.

I was sitting next to Sam when the ambulance arrived, I wanted to go with her but Mr Tolly said i wasn't allowed because it was only 2nd period and i'm not allowed to leave school early.

When gym finished i changed and walked to the main hallway, over to my locker. Freddie came over and saw that i had tears in my eyes.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

"In gym, we were climbing ropes and Sam got about 5 metres off the ground, her hands slipped and she fell, she knocked her self out, then the ambulance came and now she's in hospital" I managed to say before starting to cry again

"WHAT!" Freddie yelled

I didn't have time to say anything else before he bolted to the doors and left the school. What the hell? Why does he care so much? It's Sam!

Freddie's POV

I relized once i got outside, Carly is probebly wondering why i care so much. But i don't care right now.

I ran to my car and sped out of the school parking lot. I drove to the hospital praying i wont get pulled over for speeding.

I finally arrived and i ran into the emergancy room, I asked the nurse where she was and she said another nurse will be out to get me in a minute.

"Mr Benson?" I nurse called

I stood up and followed her down the hall, she stopped infront of a closed curtain.

I went in and saw Sam sitting on the bed looking bored, thank god she doesn't look to hurt.

"OMG what are you doing here?" She asked

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her "Carly said you knocked yourself out in gym and i came straight here"

"You didn't have to miss school, i'm ok" She giggled

"I know, but i was worried" I said "So whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing serious, just a fractured wrist" She said holding her arm up which now has a cast on it

I put a quick kiss on her lips before the doctor walked in.

"Sam, your ok to go now, just keep the cast dry and come back in 6 weeks to get it removed" She said

"Thanks" Sam said standing up

"I'll take you home" I said as we left the hospital

We got in the car and pulled out off the parking lot.

"You know, Carly is gonna know somethings up" I sighed

"Why?"

"Well...When she told me what happend, I screamed and then ran out of the school" I giggled

Sam started laughing too "Im a good lier, i'm sure i'll figure it out"

Sam's POV

I arrived at school the next morning and walked to my locker, Carly wasn't there but Freddie was.

"Morning Beautiful" He greeted

"Hey" I smiled

He leant into kiss me but i stopped him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked

I rolled my eyes "We're at school Freddork, someone will notice"

"Oh, yeah" He relized

Carly came around the corner "There you guys are"

"Hey Carls" I greeted

"OMG are you ok" She gasped grabbing my arm

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said

"And you" She said pointing at Freddie "Why did you freak out yesterday?"

Oh no!

"Sam's my friend, if it was was you i would have freaked out too, it's a nautral reaction" He stated

She just looked at us for a minute "ok"

She walked away leaving us alone again.

"That was close" Freddie said

"I know, good lie" I smiled

"Thanks"

"I'm finally rubbing off on you" I giggled

"I know, it worries me"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: iBusted

Sam's POV

"Come on, we have to go to Carly's" I groaned

"Just 5 more minutes" Freddie smiled pulling me back to his lips

I laughed, he came over an hour ago to watch a movie, but it some how ended with me on top of him.

"Come on, we seriously have to go, iCarly rehearsal starts in 20 minutes" I giggled against his lips

He groaned "Fine"

We got up and walked out to his car, we arrived at Carly's 10 minutes later. We got in the elevator at pressed the little 8.

"Wait" Freddie said stopping in the hall way

"What?" I asked

"If we walk in together, wont it look wierd?"

"Oh, true" I agreed

"Ok well, you go in first and i'll come in 2 minutes later" He suggested

"K" I said

I walked into Carly's apartment, she wasn't in the living room.

"Carly!" I yelled sitting on the couch

"Hey" She said coming down the stairs "Where's Freddie?"

"How should i know?" I said like i couldn't care less

Freddie walked in before Carly could respond

"Found him" I said pointing to Freddie

"Hey Freddie" Carly called from the kitchen

"Hi" He called back

I turned to look at him and he winked at me, I smiled and stood up.

"Lets get this rehearsal done" I said as Carly passed me a glass of peppi cola

"Yeah" Freddie agreed "I was in the middle of something that i kinda what to get back to"

I did a perfect spit take when i relized what he said.

"SAM!" Carly yelled "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry" I got out in between giggles

Freddie was laughing too but Carly looked pissed.

"Ok, what was Freddie doing before this and why did it make you spray your drink all over my floor?" Carly asked

"...um...I don't know what he was doing, but the way he said it made me think of something funny" I lied still laughing

"I'll get a towel" Carly said walking upstairs

"Why did you spit your drink out?" Freddie asked when she left

"It was funny, you go 'i was in the middle of something i kinda wanna get back to'" I mocked

He laughed "well...i do want to get back to it"

I gave him a quick kiss before Carly came back down.

Freddie's POV

"Good rehearsal girls" I said when we finished

"Thanks" Carly replied

"Thanks Frednub" Sam added

I rolled my eyes but she smiled at me when Carly wasn't looking

"Carlyyyyy" I heard Spencer yell from downstairs

"What!" Carly yelled back

"I have smoothies!"

"I'll be right back" She said before leaving the studio

"Can we get back to what we were doing now?" I asked

Sam laughed "All in good time Benson"

She stood up and put her arms around my neck, I pressed my lips to hers and put my arms around her waist pulling her close to me. She moaned agaisnt my mouth and tangled her fingers in my hair. She ran her tounge along my bottom lip and i opened my mouth.

I heard something hit the floor, i pulled away from Sam and slowly turned my head. Carly was standing in the door was with her jaw hanging open.

Sam pulled her hands out of my hair and i let go off her waist, we stepped away from each other and waited for Carly to say something.

She didn't say anything, she just started screaming, she ran towards us and hugged us.

"What the hell Carls" Sam groaned

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WHAT GET TOGETHER!" She squealed

We both laughed

"OMG this explains everything" She smiled "So this is why you caught Sam in the studio, why you cared so much she got hurt and why she was sitting next to your sleeping bag?"

I nodded

"Im not even gonna ask why she really spat her drink out before"

"Yeah, don't" Sam agreed

"So your not mad we didn't tell you?" I asked

"No, why would i be mad?" she asked confussed

"Well, we said no more secrets" Sam added

"I don't care, i'm just so excited" She jumped up and down

Well, now Carly knows, it wont be long before everyone knows, I'm glad she knows now though, i was sick of sneaking around.

We left the studio and walked downstairs, I put my arm around Sam and Carly smiled.

Yep, this is gonna be good.

**A/N: well, thats it for this story, If i continued it would end up exactly the same as my other story iAm The One For You (Go read it though lol) **

**I hope you enjoyed the story, Please review!**

**Also, give me ideas for new stories, what do you guys wanna read about? I will write about anything Seddie related :)**

**Bye!**


	6. AN

**A/N: Hey Guys!**

**So, yes this story is over...BUT...i was thinking about a sequal. What do you guys think?**

**If i get atleast 5 reviews saying yes to a sequal i will do one. Also, give me some ideas on what should happen in it. Should there be a break up? A challenge? A new character? give me some ideas and i will write a sequal.**

**And...I have written another story :)...yes...ANOTHER story...its called iMiss You, so go check that out too ;)**

**Bye!**


	7. Another AN

**A/N: Ok, so i have gotten alot of reveiws about doing a sequel, so i will be doing one! :D**

**I agree with .epic.73 break ups are annoying and i also love your idea about Missy coming back too.**

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed and i'm glad you guys likeed this story. I will start writing the sequel hopefully tonight or tomorrow.**

**I'm also currently writing 2 other stories**

**iAm The One For You**

**and**

**iMiss You**

**They are both Seddie stories aswell, so i would love for you to go check them out too :)**

**Bye guys, see you again when the sequel goes up ;)**


	8. The sequel is up

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**So the sequel to this story is now up. it is called iGot you together.**

**Sorry i took so long to upload it but i have been busy.**

**It's here now though :)**

**I hope you like it ;)**


End file.
